


Requiem in D

by Blake C Stacey (BlakeStacey)



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Macabre, Short One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStacey/pseuds/Blake%20C%20Stacey
Summary: A macabre microfic.





	Requiem in D

"So," Jane asked, "if we look up one day and the nukes are falling like hail, what would be the last thing you tell anyone?"

"I'd say..." Daria paused. " 'I'll love you for the rest of my life.' "

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Mastodon](https://icosahedron.website/@bstacey/99137063401520171). It's a bit of a shout-out to Larry Gonick's _Cartoon Guide to the Computer_ (1983), of all things.


End file.
